Pyrotechnic ignition materials are used for ignition in rocket motors. One example ignition material is boron potassium nitrate. Boron potassium nitrate has attractive handling characteristics; however, as an ignition material it has relatively low energy and ignition rate. While there are ignition materials that have higher energy and ignition rates, such materials fall short of the desired handling characteristics and thus cannot be used in substitute of boron potassium nitrate.